dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gabriel Garza Movie
The Gabriel Garza Movie is a 2002 American animated adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation, Universal Television Animation and Universal Cartoon Studiosand based on the studio's animated television series of the same name. As the first feature film to be based on a Geo G.series, it was directed by Michael Wildshill. Series creator Geo wrote and executive produced the film, but decided not to direct it as he was busy directing TeenV Movie the following year; therefore, Wildshill was selected to direct. The film stars the regular television cast of Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen, E.G. Daily, Kath Soucie, Billy West, Doug Lawrence, Charlie Adler, Jim Cummings, and Jeff Bennett, with guest roles from Jodi Benson, Dan Aykroyd, Richard Kind, and John Goodman. In the film, Gabriel sets out along with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, Jan, and their new friend Laura to foil an emerging plan by Vio to imprison all of Sinking Spring. The Gabriel Garza Movie was initially set to be released as a direct-to-video film, but was instead theatrically on July 31, 2002 by Universal Pictures, and received mixed reviews from critics. The film fell short of Universal's financial expectations earning over $89 million worldwide on its $60 million budget making it a box office bomb. It also served as the series finale of the original Gabriel Garza series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; to see season 13 of Gabriel Garza, click here. Plot After getting tired of failing catching Gabriel and his friends for years, Vio decides to build up a new plan: kidnap the rest of Gabriel's friends and family, including Claire Jones. Meanwhile, on an ordinary day, Gabriel and his friends are hanging out together and relaxing until they meet a cheerful girl named Laura, who orders them to go on a mission to defeat Vio and his henchmen. Gabriel tells his friends that they would head off for Vio's lair, along with Laura. Back at Vio's lair, Claire breaks free and escapes the lair with the help of a pulp man named Mr. Mockles. In a meantime, Gabriel and his gang were almost caught by some of Vio's henchmen Maxio, Big Guy, Mikey and Joe, but Leno and Cole interfere long enough for the rest of the gang to escape and end up being captured instead. While escaping from Vio's lair, Claire decides to call Gabriel and his friends. She tells them that she is trying to escape the lair, but they say that they are in danger as Leno and Cole were in jail. Shocked, Claire then teams up with Mr. Mockles to rescue Leno and Cole. Meanwhile in jail, Leno and Cole try to escape from prison, but when they saw Claire and Mr. Mockles, Claire grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Later at Sinking Spring, Vio and his minions attack everyone in town and rename the city to "Viotopolis." Back at Vio's lair, Vio sets a bomb on Gabriel and the rest of his friends and family (minus Claire, Leno and Cole) and Vio tells them that the bomb is a timer and he leaves the room. Then, Leno, Cole, Claire and Mr. Mockles arrive to save them, stop the timer and they escape. When Vio got in the room, he saw that the gang was gone and the timer is stopped. He tells his minions to get them. Gabriel and his gang fight Vio's henchmen for a battle. Leno is given an energy drink, which brings him to move faster than the speed of light. He then found the Tele-O-Manic, Loy's new invention from earlier. Leno puts Vio and his minions inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to jail. With Vio gone, Gabriel and his friends celebrate their victory. The film ends when Claire was left confused after unintentionally giving Roge advice, he looks toward the camera and says, "What did I do?". Voice cast * Debi Derryberry as Gabriel Garza / Mrs. Picksit / Mallory / Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen as Roge Garza / Additional Voices * E.G. Daily as Leno Garza / Claire Jones / Additional Voices * Kath Soucie as Cole Garza / Christine Garza / Becky / Additional Voices * Billy West as the Elves / Jan Soto / Mikey / Alsen Nosyit / Additional Voices * Doug Lawrence as Loy Garza / Additional Voices * Charlie Adler as Marvin Garza / Maxio / Additional Voices * Jim Cummings as Vio / Joe / Additional Voices * Jeff Bennett as Big Guy / Additional Voices * Jodi Benson as Laura * Dan Aykroyd as Warren Parker * Richard Kind as Darren Parker * John Goodman as Mr. Mockles ADR Loop Group * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Jennifer Darling * Paul Eiding * John Kassir * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Phil Proctor * Jim Ward Production Rumors about a possible Gabriel Garza film started since the beginning of the series. Creator Geo G. wrote a treatment for a Gabriel Garza feature film midway through the series' fifth season production in late 1994. It was to center on a dilemma for Gabriel, but it was never pitched. However, in 1998, Geo and the rest of the Gingo team began working on a feature-length film based on Gabriel Garza by putting their finances into Script Development. In September 1999, Gingo officially announced that Gabriel Garza was to star in his own feature film. Animation The film was animated in-house by Gingo in North Hollywood, California and by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan and Saerom Animation in Korea. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Fictional Universal films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Gingo Animation Category:2002 Category:2002 films Category:2000s Category:2000s films